khairanworldhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Rozintia Aringway
While there has been many a emperors and emperesses in Chantopia, few have been as famous or important to the countrys history as Rozintia Aringway. Background Rozintia Aringway, later known by the name of Rose. A girl born and raised in high society, after been discovered to carry potential as a mage, been forced into the Royal magical accademy where she was brainwashed to become a soldier for the empire. Her life takes a larger turn when she regain her own perssona during the war, where she manage to flee with a neutral traders vessle to which she serves untill she is made captain due to unforseen sercomstances. Afther this eventfull life, she turn her crews and her own life to that of piracy and smuggleing upon where she later realize her true heritage as that being the true haire to the empire throne. Leaving the responsebilitys behind she keeps this as a seacret and continue her unlawfull life on the sea untill she is drawn to the deep sea, where she discover the tomb of darkness together with Darragh and Brenda. Toghether they bring the information of their find to the emperor in hopes of having the empire and the other contrys to help stop the escape of the Eon. But as the second rebelion are in full bloom, the emperor does not head their warnings and is later known to wish for making use of the monster to destoy the enemies of the empire, ushering the new dawn of the Cantopian empire. As they stop him, they are later betrayed by the rebelions leader, Zackram, who helped them in their endever who also wished to relise the Eon in order to create the destruction of the world. Upon stoping Zackram and the empreror, Rose is forced to take controll of the empire to stop the ongoing war, to create piece for the contry she declare the empire a state of emergency and disolve the monarcy and relive the ruling fully to the people, whos voice is made law through the Krotona counsil. A gathering of all the races and creeds are made at which they adress the consern of the Eon and its eminent releas. The remaining armies are gathered to work together against the void plague that has begun anew to spread and a final confrontation is amde against the Eon. After the colaps of the tomb, Rose lose her life in the escape. While her oficial grave and thombstone is made on the Royal cemetary in Krotona, but her bodey is laid to rest next to Anita Bayno at Idruim City hospital cemetary. Though some say that the bodey buried is not actually hers but a dummy, beliving Rose manage to heal herslef like her first near death experience and is actually traveling with her crew, who emediatly after the funural left for the eastern seas and was never seen again in Chantopia waters. Apparence Rose had red hair, inherited from her biological mother and green eyes from both her parents. Her face had frecles and her bodey pale skin. Her height was rather tall compared to other women. Her hair was ofthen fasioned in a large ponytail haning across her shoulder. Her clothing of choice was practical and ofthen manly. Trivia *Rose magical ability is about as strong as any with the mark of Yuma, this due to her family not being affected by the effect from the tomb.